Légendaire Trois
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: La Légende des Trois vit toujours dans l'esprit d'Inazuma. Dix ans ont passé et leur flamme ne s'est pas éteinte. Oui, le Trois Légendaire est de retour ! Comment ça, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ?
1. La Légende de Mark Evans

**« Légendaire Trois » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Légendaire Trois » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven

Genre : Parodie, comique, romance, frienship

Résumé : _La Légende des Trois vit toujours dans l'esprit d'Inazuma. Dix ans ont passé et leur flamme ne s'est pas éteinte. Oui, le Trois Légendaire est de retour ! Comment ça, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ?_

Personnages principaux : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**

Pairing principal : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo) x Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji) **

Pairings secondaires : Un fond de **Nelly Raimon (Natsumi Raimon) x Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo)**. Allusion à **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

* * *

Note : Mark qui met au point le scénario d'Inazuma Eleven Go, Axel qui se prépare pour le casting du méchant, Arion qui se décide à soulever les incohérences des héros et Victor qui pratique la psychologie à outrance… à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, donc. Oui, cette fic est un craquage total. Pardon.

Note : Dédié à Ygrec ! ^_^ Promis, je vais écrire un truc plus… sérieux.

* * *

**~…~**

**Légendaire Un : La Légende de Mark Evans**

**~…~**

* * *

Il était une fois, la Légende de Mark Evans.

La légende du héros au plus grand des cœurs, à l'infaillible sourire nommé 'Mark de Fabrique', qui pouvait rallier le plus féroce des ennemis et sauver le monde du désespoir (du désespoir du foot, entendons).

Capitaine inégalable, Ange Gardien de Raimon, dont la foi inébranlable et la réussite hors du commun venaient d'une formule imparable...

…que voici.

« Pour gagner tous les tournois de football et vaincre le mal sur la terre, voilà ce qu'on va faire. »

_Mark de Fabrique Puissance 1000. _

« Se prendre des pneus dans la tronche parce qu'un aïeul un peu trop absent dans ma vie a fait des gribouillis sur un cahier acheté en promo ! »

« OUAIS ! »

Ovation, ovation.

« Vive le Capitaine ! »

Applaudissements, applaudissements.

« Vive Raimon, et le foot avec des Supers Techniques ! C'est totalement improbable, mais on s'en fiche ! »

Autant pour la légende de Mark Evans…

* * *

« Chéri, tu veux encore des beignets trop cuits ? »

Oh, non. PAS les beignets trop cuits…

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. Tout ce que tu cuisineras me fera toujours plaisir. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« C'est pas grave d'aller aux toilettes après chaque repas. Depuis que je suis coach, je dois courir moins souvent, donc… »

Mais comment on en est arrivé là ?

* * *

…

**Flash-back !**

…

* * *

**« Mark, je, je… » **

**« Tu, tu ? »**

**« Je, je… »**

**« Tu, tu ? »**

**« Je voudrais te parler. »**

**« C'est déjà le cas, mais vas-y ! »**

**Alors que je range le ballon dans le panier, notre manageuse se triture une mèche de cheveux. **

**« Au début… je t'ai traité comme une vraie merde. Mais, c'était une façon de manifester mes sentiments pour toi. Parce que, vu que je suis une fille dans un anime, je suis forcément amoureuse de toi sans pouvoir l'avouer. Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais bien… »**

**« Ok. Marions-nous ! »**

**Un peu ahurie par ma réaction, Nelly se lisse les cheveux, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a changé de coupe dans Go. Non pas parce qu'elle a voulu se relooker, mais parce que sa chevelure a subi des dommages permanents par traumatisme d'amour). **

**« Euh, c'est pas que je sois contre… mais, c'est pas un peu trop rapide ? » **

**Mark de Fabrique, me voici ! **

_**Attention, logique transcendantale. **_

**« T'oublie un truc important. Dans le film **_**L'Offensive de l'Armée des Ogres**_**, j'ai un petit-fils… d'ailleurs on le reconnaît forcément comme de mon sang, car il a un bandeau sur la tête, comme moi ! »**

**« Oui, c'est logique. »**

**« Donc voilà ! Tu comprends pourquoi je DOIS être marié, même si ça fait bizarre de la part d'un mec qui n'a jamais pensé qu'au foot, et jamais aux filles ! »**

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai fini drogué aux beignets trop cuits, et aux ragoûts trop verts… (non, il n'y a PAS de choux à l'intérieur. C'est juste que la moisissure… et puis, laisse tomber)

A bien réfléchir, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue. Axel et Jude m'avaient bien prévenu, et j'aurais dû les écouter, pour une fois…

« Beuh… beuhhhhhh ! »

Un machin vert atterrit dans la cuve des toilettes.

_Ah, c'était bien de la moisissure._

« Bon, bah c'est pas le tout, mais faut s'occuper du nouvel opus d'Inazuma… »

Hé oui, faut bien se recycler. Je suis plus le héros, mais bon, j'ai pas totalement disparu de la circulation.

_Par la Mark de Fabrique, je suis pas totalement mort !_

« Bon, bon, et en parlant de héros… il est où, mon zigoto de poulain ? »

Bah oui, _le_ nouveau protagoniste… oui, j'ai essayé d'attirer le nouveau héros du côté sombre de la force, mais rien à faire : Arion veut plus manger chez moi !

« Coach Evans. J'éprouve beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour vous, mais… je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner vos généreuses – quoiqu'insensées – invitations à dîner chez vous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je tiens à la vie. On doit disputer un match important demain, et le dernier lavage d'estomac m'a un peu fatigué. »

« Je comprends. »

Je lui tapote la tête amicalement. Il est choupinou, à être aussi poli ! Et puis avoir des tourbillons dans les cheveux, c'est trop mimi. C'est peut-être à cause de mon désir de paternité, mais j'ai une envie folle de mettre mes doigts _dans_ le centre du tourbillon.

_Avouez que vous avez tous rêvé de faire la même chose, bande d'hypocrites._

« J'espère que ça te dégoûtera pas du mariage ! Tu as une petite amie ? »

« Coach Evans, j'ai onze ans et je suis le héros d'un anime de sport surnaturel. Par conséquent, je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles, seulement aux Supers Techniques. »

« Logique. »

« Mais vous devez le savoir mieux que moi, puisque vous étiez le héros précédent de la série. »

A l'époque où j'avais du succès avec tout le monde, filles comme garçons…

* * *

…

**Flash-Back !**

…

* * *

**« Mark. »**

**« Axel. »**

**« Mark… »**

**« Oui, oui, c'est moi, Axel. » **

**Pas la peine de répéter mon nom, même si c'est pour faire une déclaration cruciale aux lecteurs !**

**« Je suis ton plus ancien et proche ami dans la série. J'ai toujours été fasciné par ton esprit passionné, ton sourire éclatant, ton cœur pur, tes dons de Capitaine et tout le tralala. On a traversé des tas de trucs ensemble, du genre l'intégralité de la série Inazuma : et bref, ça tisse des liens qu'on brise pas comme ça. Autant dire que j'aimerais vraiment rester à tes côtés pour toujours. Mais, je te préviens, il y a un petit problème majeur à notre relation future. »**

**« Lequel ? »**

**« Je suis un homme. »**

**Je cligne des yeux, sans trop piger. **

**« …euh… oui, je le savais ? »**

**Ou alors, j'ai des problèmes de vue plus importants que je ne le pensais… **

_**Mince, dans les douches, j'ai quand même pas rêvé quand…**_

**« Bah, c'est quoi le problème ? »**

**« Un héros classe doit forcément tomber amoureux d'une fille. »**

_**Et merde.**_

* * *

Un peu blasé par mes palpitants souvenirs – mais toujours élégant dans son costume ! – mon ami entame délicatement sa coupe de glace.

« Je suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce se soit passé comme ça… »

Je plante direct la fourchette dans mon gâteau.

_C'est pas mon truc, la délicatesse._

« C'est pas grave, Axel. Le yaoi est courant dans les animes de sport. Et puis il me permet de rester lié à toi dans le cœur des fans. »

« Evidemment que je reste le seul dans ton cœur. »

Je rougis furieusement.

_Tu es vraiment obligé de dire des trucs comme ça ?! Dans l'anime, au moins, on pouvait se contenter d'allusions… _

« Et puis, quitte à te marier, Mark, pourquoi as-tu choisi une femme qui sait pas cuisiner ? »

« Axel, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. Je sais que tes omelettes sont les meilleures, mais tout de même… »

Très satisfait de son pouvoir sur moi, l'apollon attaque la chantilly lascivement, et sourit à travers la crème.

_Tu es vraiment obligé d'être aussi sexy ?_

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour le scénario de Go ? »

« Bascule du côté sombre de la force. Comme ça je pourrai faire semblant d'être séparé de toi, et tu pourras continuer à nourrir tes sentiments dans l'ombre. »

Avec délicatesse, il cueille la cerise au sommet de la chantilly, du bout des dents.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Mark ? »

« Bien sûr, autant que de se prendre des pneus dans la tête à cause des gribouillages de mon grand-père sur un cahier acheté en promo. »

« C'est par conséquent une idée brillante. »

**Pchouit ! **

Le noyau tombe dans l'assiette. Je fronce un peu les sourcils.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de moi ? _

« Et puis, ce sera pas pour de vrai. En fait on n'a qu'à dire que tu voudras protéger le football dans l'ombre, que tu voudras le contrôler mais pas le contrôler en fait, que tu seras un méchant mais gentil en fait, et que tu auras le pouvoir de le faire mais sans le pouvoir… »

« … »

« Et comme ça, tu pourras être un super méchant très classe et vrai gentil très noble que… »

« Mark, je t'aime vraiment, mais arrête de réfléchir s'il te plaît. Laisse ça à Jude. »

A-t-il besoin de _lécher_ la chantilly comme _ça_ ?!

« Hééé ! J'essaye de trouver une solution à notre problème, tout en créant une super intrigue pour la série Inazuma Eleven Go, alors t'es pas obligé de critiquer ! »

Son regard se fait soudainement un peu taquin.

_C'est officiel, il se fout vraiment de moi. _

« Ce qui explique _pourquoi_ le scénario de Go devient de plus en plus incompréhensible, à chaque épisode. Ça vient de toi, le coup de voyager dans le temps, pour sauver le football d'émissaires temporels qui estiment que ce sport est un danger pour l'humanité (lesquels y jouent à la perfection, soit dit en passant), en disputant des matchs contre eux, avec le pouvoir d'armures très moches venues de matérialisations spirituelles franchement ridicules ? »

« … »

« Et de jouer au foot avec des _dinosaures_ ? »

Je plante ma fourchette dans le gâteau.

« J'étais fatigué ce jour-là ! C'est pas toi qui as dû subir trois lavages d'estomac dans la même semaine ! »

« En même temps, c'est pas moi qui me suis marié à quelqu'un à qui je me suis jamais intéressé de toute la série… »

Ça va durer encore longtemps, ces piques ?! Alors que je bouille de rage, l'apollon blond me fait un petit bisou sur la joue.

« J'avais un petit-fils ! »

« L'adoption ça existe. Et je doute qu'un bandeau frontal constitue une preuve ADN fiable en matière d'appartenance génétique. »

« Axel, je te signale que je n'ai _jamais_ compris les cours de soutien de Jude. Donc essaye de me parler dans une langue que je comprends. »

Il rigole doucement en posant une fraise sur mon assiette.

« Je le sais bien, que tu n'as jamais compris les cours de Jude. C'est moi qui ai fait tous tes devoirs quand il avait le dos tourné. »

Je rougis furieusement.

_Avait-il vraiment besoin de se souvenir que j'adore les fraises ?_

« Et n'oublie pas, Axel ! C'est pour de faux, la fin de notre amou-… de notre amitié ! »

« Bien évidemment. Mais je dois faire un peu de suspense, et te repousser quand tu viendras me demander pourquoi j'ai changé. Et pendant qu'on y est, je dois changer de look. »

La fourchette trucide le gâteau dans l'assiette.

_Promis juré craché, c'est pas moi. _

« Mais… il est très bien, ton look actuel ! »

Tu es… très beau comme ça, alors…

…prière de ne PAS changer !

« Mark, Mark. On ne peut pas être un méchant classe et avoir une coupe de cheveux hérissés. Les coupes de cheveux hérissés, c'est pour les héros du côté des gentils. Et comme je n'en ferai plus partie, ça doit changer. Que dis-tu de… _ça_ ? »

Alors que je lève les yeux sur mon ami, ma bouche reste grande ouverte – et laisse tomber le bout de gâteau que je _voulais_ avaler.

_Mince ! _

« … ! »

Est-ce que c'est mon nez qui a saigné ? Mon gâteau était à la fraise, mais tout de même, tout ce rouge…

« …j'en conclus que je suis assez beau pour faire craquer tous les fans. »

L'air très satisfait de lui-même, il me fait un bisou par-dessus sa glace.

« J'ai presque du mal à te reconnaître… »

« C'est le but, Mark. Si on me reconnaît trop vite, l'intrigue perdra son intérêt. »

Il se lisse les cheveux, l'air très professionnel. Dieu du foot, _quand_ a-t-il pris le look d'un homme d'affaire ?

« Et n'oublie pas : demain, on a rendez-vous pour le tournage de la série. Si on n'obtient pas gain de cause auprès de nos producteurs, on pourra toujours s'adresser aux fans. Il paraît que certains tueraient pour nous voir ensemble. »

Il dépose de nouveau une fraise dans mon assiette.

« Tu es peut-être marié dans la série, mais, au fond, c'est à moi que tu penses tout le temps ! »

**BONG ! **

En voulant découper mon gâteau avec la fourchette, je me suis aperçu qu'il était déjà en miettes. Fichus fraisiers, qui ont même plus la solidité d'antan.

« Axel… »

« N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un anime de football. Les amitiés quasi fusionnelles entre garçons sont sacrées. Certains la diagnostiquent comme une forme d'amour profonde, capables de supplanter le manque de présence féminine dans ce genre de séries. »

Mes yeux _souffrent_ devant le spectacle de la beauté incarnée.

« …j'ai rien compris, Axel. »

« C'est pas grave, je m'en doutais. Bon, maintenant, passons aux nouveaux protagonistes de l'histoire. »

Notre regard tombe sur la description des nouveaux personnages, qui va avec le script. Après avoir brièvement parcouru les fiches, mon ami retourne à sa glace dans un rire.

« Oh mon Dieu. Je regrette déjà notre époque… »

…tandis que mes sourcils se _froncent_ à la lecture de leurs caractéristiques.

« Un mordu de foot neuneu avec des tourbillons dans les cheveux, une racaille qui fait le complexe d'Œdipe avec son frère, et un pianiste chialeur incapable d'assumer son poste. »

Alléluia ? Mais depuis quand tout ce bordel… !

« Bon, je réquisitionne le garçon ténébreux pour être mon poulain. J'ai besoin d'un abruti pour servir mes plans dans l'ombre, alors autant qu'il soit pas trop nul… »

« Comment ça ? »

Un peu jaloux, je pique une fraise sur la coupe d'Axel… mais elle tombe sur la table. Toujours très amusé, mon ami la cueille délicatement – pour la poser dans mon assiette.

« Mark, tu vois pas que ce mec a une tête de personne à défendre un être cher dans l'ombre, même s'il doit se faire passer pour un méchant ? »

Allez, c'est à mon tour de persifler. Quand même.

« Ben tiens, c'est sûr que tu n'en connais pas un rayon, _toi_. »

« Je ne relèverai pas cette insinuation exempte de la moindre finesse. Reprenons donc. Toi, tu t'occupes du petit avec des tourbillons dans les cheveux, et moi, donc, je forme le garçon avec la Tour de Pise sur la tête. Ce sera une ode à ma coupe de cheveux hérissés de jadis. »

« Les coupes de cheveux deviennent de plus en plus bizarres… »

« Pas autant que l'intrigue, Mark. »

Et il me refait un bisou, par-dessus sa glace.

_Hélas, on ne peut pas lui donner tort._

* * *

Si encore il n'y avait eu qu'Axel.

Mais j'ai reçu une demande en mariage de Camélia Trevis, pour le jeu Inazuma Eleven Go Version Ombre.

Xavier Foster m'invite souvent dans son entreprise pour… 'parler affaires' (bizarre, comme les affaires comprennent des repas éclairés par les chandelles, mais passons), et, les lettres de fans me demandant pourquoi je me suis marié si jeune, ou si je suis maso d'aimer la nourriture dégueu.

Mais, question boulot, c'est aussi la galère.

« Mince, depuis que je suis plus Capitaine, impossible d'aller sur le terrain pour se défouler ! C'est que, ça me manque, moi, les Supers Techniques ! »

Comment fait Axel pour garder la forme tout en restant assis sur son trône ? Et, le criminel, il est encore _plus_ beau qu'avant ! Non mais, moi je vous dis…

« MAIN CELESTE ! »

**BONG ! **

La vitre se détache, et la vendeuse me fixe d'un air blasé.

« Monsieur, ça vous fera 3000 yens. »

« Oups. »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est ça ma vie en ce moment. Galère, galère… vivement les films où je redeviens jeune : je vais enfin pouvoir jouer au foot, sans me soucier de toutes ces complications !

« Coach Evans ! Coach Evans ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Arion ? »

En parlant de complications…

« C'est pas juste ! Victor a appris la Tornade de Feu avec M. Blaze… euh, M. Zabel, et vous… et _vous_, non seulement vous vous cassez quand on a besoin de vous, mais en plus, vous m'avez jamais appris de Super Techniques à vous ! »

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne la Main Céleste ? C'est pas pour te contrarier, mais un milieu de terrain, ça n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ses mains… »

« Vous comprenez très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

Et voilà. Arion qui fait sa crise de jalousie. Je savais que ces tourbillons dans les cheveux avaient un prix. J'aurais dû choisir Riccardo… je suis pas trop récital de piano, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'entendre les pleurnicheries d'un protagoniste.

« Bon, Arion. Je vais te léguer mon trésor ultime. Celui qui m'a accompagné toute ma vie, et qui m'a insufflé la force de surmonter tous les obstacles. Ce cahier que tu vois là… est celui où mon grand-père a… »

**SLAP !**

Le monument sacré me revient dans la figure.

« Mais j'en veux pas, de votre cahier miteux ! »

« Hé ! C'est l'héritage de mon grand-père, un héros du foot. Alors, un peu de respect, espèce de tourbillon ambulant ! »

Il jette à peine un coup d'œil à mon trésor.

_Non mais, ces jeunes ! _

« Je vous signale que je suis un héros d'anime japonais. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas de parents… et ma situation familiale est forcément floue, sinon tragique ! »

« Je te l'accorde. Mais de mon temps, c'était pas exactement comme ça… tu ne ressens pas le besoin de partir à la recherche d'un grand-père, d'un père, ou d'un maître ? »

Blasé, le petit mâchonne un bout de pain chaud (celui que je lui ai demandé d'acheter pour moi, dans le jeu vidéo. Oh mince ! Mon seul repas valable s'en va…).

« Coach, c'est plus à la mode, de chercher une figure parentale à travers le foot. J'ai pas de parents dans la série et tout le monde s'en fiche, même moi. J'aime juste faire chier Victor, Riccardo et les autres. »

« Ah, ça explique pourquoi tu es aussi neun-… euh, _innocent_. »

Le petit footballeur me jette un regard en coin.

« Ça vaut mieux que d'être charismatique et de finir marié à quelqu'un qui sait pas cuisiner. »

« Arion, depuis _quand_ tu es méchant comme ça ?! »

Je ressens soudain une envie d'étrangler le héros de la série.

_Mince, j'étais pas comme ça, à l'époque !_

« Je passe du temps avec Victor Blade. Il m'apprend à être plus incisif dans ma façon de penser. »

« A ce stade, c'est plus de l'esprit critique, c'est de la méchanceté. »

« En même temps, il est formé par votre meilleur ami, qui a décidé de faire un remake de Dark Vador dans le côté obscur de la force. Et pour rajouter une couche, c'est aussi _votre_ ami qui a m'a donné envie de jouer au foot en me sauvant la vie ! Victor diagnostique un traumatisme de dédoublement de la personnalité… »

Victor fait des études de psychologie ?! Je le savais bien, qu'il surveillait Arion pour une raison bien précise… il avait besoin d'un cas clinique avancé.

« Vous réfléchissez trop, les jeunes. Vous pouviez pas vous contenter de jouer au foot et de sauver le monde de la destruction ? »

« Ça vous va bien de dire ça, coach. Vous êtes marié à… »

« Arion, BOUCLE-LA ! »

**SLAP ! **

Je lui ai lancé le cahier dans la figure.

_Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie…_

« …désolé. »

« Mais oui. Vous savez… que je vous aime beaucoup, coach Evans ? Vous représentez le père que je n'ai pas (merci les clichés sur les héros d'anime !). J'espère que vous allez pas abandonner l'équipe pour une raison mystérieuse, pour ensuite revenir au match final du tournoi ? »

Oups, grillé. Et si on changeait de sujet façon Xavier Foster au clair de lune ?

« Je croyais que tu ne recherchais pas de figure parentale ? »

« Psychologie, psychologie ! Victor diagnostique un sérieux complexe de retour en enfance chez moi, qui… »

« Mais, ton pote, c'est un footballeur ou un psychiatre ?! Et pourquoi il te parle de tous ces trucs à _toi_ ? »

« Il dit que je suis un cas. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

_Dans quel sens ?_

« Coach, ne me regardez pas comme si vous vous posiez des questions sur l'ambigüité de la phrase de Victor, ou sur ma santé mentale. Ce n'est pas parce que mon pote diagnostique la phase terminale d'un état mental enfantin ('_le football est triste quand personne ne l'aime ! Ouin !_'), que vous devez en rajouter une couche sur mon quotient intellectuel. Après tout, moi, au moins, je suis pas marié à quelqu'un qui sait pas cuisiner… »

Le Dieu du football me hait, c'est sûr.

« Attends un peu d'avoir mon âge. »

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, coach. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la série ne continuera probablement pas. Ça fait déjà une dizaine de saisons et deux générations de héros, et ça fait déjà beaucoup. Par conséquent, j'aurai à jamais onze ans pour les fans. Je peux même sortir avec Victor dans leur imagination ! »

Euh… il est pas _un peu_ précoce pour son âge ? Je sais bien que le yaoi est sacré dans les animes de sport, mais là…

« Remarque, Sol Daystar est pas mal non plus. Dommage qu'il soit pas resté dans Galaxy… »

« …euh. »

Arion, Arion, fais attention. Quand on commence à avoir du succès avec les garçons, on finit marié à un personnage féminin…

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois trouver une Technique secrète liée au vent, qui m'attirera l'attention de Victor et le respect de tout le monde dans l'équipe. Mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous abandonner. Que je vous y reprenne, à aller enquêter secrètement sans mon autorisation ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui… »

Il est vraiment temps que je rejoue au foot, avec Axel et Jude à mes côtés…

* * *

« BOUAH HA HA HA HA HA ! »

« Axel, ARRÊTE DE RIGOLER ! »

Je trucide l'assiette à coups de fourchette (il n'y a plus de fraisier depuis longtemps !).

« Y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment une légende de merde, _La Légende de Mark Evans_. »

Voir Axel Blaze _pleurer de rire_, c'est limite OOC. Mais y'a plus rien de sensé, depuis que la saison de Go a commencé… et puis, mince, je suis plus le héros de la série, et lui plus le personnage principal allié le plus important !

« Attends un peu le deuxième chapitre. Etant donné qu'on parle du _Légendaire Trois_, j'ai hâte de lire _La Légende d'Axel Blaze_. »

Je persifle, mais hélas, il en faut plus pour le déstabiliser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher _Capitaine_. J'ai déjà prévu le coup, et c'est pour ça que j'ai réquisitionné Victor Blade, ainsi que les locaux et costumes nécessaires pour jouer l'Empereur Sacré… »

« L'Empereur… QUOI ?! »

D'un air charmeur, il me refait un petit bisou. La coupe de glace est vide, et le bougre, il a toujours la ligne…

_Depuis quand il est devenu si sûr de lui ? _

« L'Empereur Sacré. Alex Zabel. L'être qui, dans l'ombre, contrôle le football pour lancer la révolution du vent, menée par le grand coach Mark Evans… mon meilleur ami, et mon seul amour. »

« … ! »

S'il y avait encore du gâteau, je me serais étouffé avec.

_Est-ce que tu as besoin d'être aussi…_

…_aussi sincère ? _

« Oui, mon cher Mark. C'est depuis que je te connais… que j'ai pris confiance en moi, assez pour jouer les méchants, sans jamais le devenir. »

« Axel… »

Ses yeux perdent leur éclat amusé, et son attitude son Out-of-Character.

« Tu es et resteras à jamais cette personne-là pour moi. Et je sais… que tu sais cela. Voilà pourquoi rien ne pourra altérer notre lien, pas même un mariage ou un scénario décadent. »

Il pose la main sur mon cou, et dépose un dernier baiser sur le bandeau frontal que je n'ai jamais pu abandonner.

« A bientôt dans mon cœur, _Capitaine_. »

Et il part, me relançant un regard, qui me rappelle étrangement le garçon qui devait quitter l'équipe, près du monument aux morts, sans jamais le vouloir.

« … »

Je souris malgré moi.

_La Légende d'Axel Blaze, hein ?_

« A bientôt dans mon cœur, mon ami. »

* * *

**Mark : ...**

**Axel : ...**

**Jude : ...**

**Ananda : ...**

**Tout le monde : ...**

**Ananda : ...pardon. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. **

**Tout le monde : ...**

**Jude : Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien écrit...**

**Ananda : Oui, il vaudrait mieux. Promis, j'écrirai un VRAI truc, sur Mark et Co...**


	2. La Légende d'Axel Blaze

**« Légendaire Trois » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Légendaire Trois » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven

Genre : Parodie, comique, romance, frienship

Résumé : _La Légende des Trois vit toujours dans l'esprit d'Inazuma. Dix ans ont passé et leur flamme ne s'est pas éteinte. Oui, le Trois Légendaire est de retour ! Comment ça, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ?_

Personnages principaux : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**

Pairing principal : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo) x Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji) **

Pairings secondaires : Un fond de **Nelly Raimon (Natsumi Raimon) x Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo)**. Allusion à **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Note : Ça y est, Mark a proposé son scénario d'Inazuma Eleven Go. Le mal étant fait, Axel se dévoue pour jouer l'Empereur Sacré... ouaille, comment ça, alerte danger psychiatrique ultime ?

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers ! Egalement à ceux que je n'ai pu PMé - Rose, Miyu-chan, kalyce et Guest.**

* * *

**~…~**

**Légendaire Deux : La Légende d'Axel Blaze**

**~…~**

* * *

…

**Antre de Méchant Suprême – par conséquent, hyper **_**sombre**_** et tout le tralala. **

**Soir, certainement (mais comme il fait TOUJOURS sombre on ne sait pas au fond).**

…

* * *

Dramatique.

_Dramatique_. Tel était mon destin : le _Destin_ du Lieutenant de l'Ombre – passionné fidèle du Héros, qui plongea dans l'infini de ses ténèbres intérieures, pour retrouver sa voie et son amour perdus.

« Je ne suis plus _ton_ Axel. »

Il n'est plus d'espoir, il n'est plus de lumière. Ils disparurent en même temps qu'Axel Blaze.

Ton sourire perdu… convaincra mon âme de plonger dans l'ombre, qui déjà s'y tapissait.

« Je suis… »

…_fait de ténèbres._

« …_Alex Zabel_. »

Ainsi naquit une légende : celle de l'Empereur Sacré. De l'ombre, naquit une lumière blafarde, qui… minute, pourquoi le spot de lumière éclaire-t-il la _droite_ du trône ?

« COUPEZ ! »

**CLAC !** (/_Bruit du machin qui se referme, et qui sert à tourner dans les films_/)

Explication : OUI, on répète la scène cruciale du grand méchant dans l'épisode 24. Celle où je dois accueillir en tant qu'Empereur Sacré le grand Mark Evans, mon bien-aimé et aussi très_ inutile_ coach du nouveau héros encore _plus_ inutile. Et, _inutile_ de dire qu'avec les footeux de service que j'ai engagés, on n'est pas sorti des éliminatoires.

« Un peu plus à gauche. Je veux que la lumière blafarde illumine mon auguste profil, et que Mark Evans voie toute la splendeur de mon amour trahi. »

La Tour de Pise ambulante que j'ai engagée (comment il s'appelle déjà… ah oui, Victor Blade ? Bon sang, on a idée de porter un nom pareil ? Il aurait changé une lettre à son nom de famille, et ça aurait fait _Blaze_… trente fois plus classe, quoi !)… bref, mon nouvel homme de main et sbire n'est même pas fichu de servir à _quelque chose_. Purée, il a jamais tenu un projecteur de sa vie, ou quoi ?! Quand je pense que je l'ai engagé d'après son profil au cours d'un _minutieux_ entretien…

…minute. C'était quoi son CV déjà ?

* * *

…

**Flash-Back !**

…

* * *

**« Je suis Master ès Psychologie Spécialité Inazuma, mention Impérial. Mon investissement et mon sérieux, couplés à un intérêt profond pour les Sciences de la Bêtise, me conduisent à… »**

**« Ok, t'es engagé. » **

**« …mener des travaux de recherche poussés, dont un mémoire sur la neuneutittude Sherw-… hein, quoi ? »**

**Je lui jette une tenue violette avec des chaînes. **

**« J'ai besoin d'un idiot pour être mon faire-valoir de Méchant Suprême, et toi, t'as une tête parfaite pour ça. Une tête de méchant. Et ne me contredis pas, on a jamais vu un gentil avec une Tour de Pise **_**pareille**_** sur la tête. »**

**« … »**

**« Tu seras payé le SMIC (Salaire de Méchant Inconnu mais Classe) et il va sans dire que tu n'as ni droit ni rôle, excepté celui d'être d'accord avec moi. » **

**« … »**

**Ce fut ainsi qu'un grand Scientifique mourut en même temps qu'Axel Blaze. **

_**Les diplômes n'ont aucune valeur, mon petit.**_

* * *

…

**Retour dans le présent.**

**Antre du Méchant Suprême (AMS). **

…

* * *

(C'est bien ce que je disais. Au cours d'un minutieux entretien.)

**/**_**Scène de la mort qui tue. Deuxième prise. ACTION !**_**/**

« Je ne suis plus _ton_ Axel. »

Il n'est plus d'espoir, il n'est plus de lumière. Ils disparurent en même temps qu'Axel Blaze.

Ton sourire perdu… merde, je vais pas TOUT répéter !

« Je suis… »

_Fait de ténèbres. _

« …_Alex Zabel_. »

_(Parce que les ténèbres, c'est cool.) _

Et là, c'est le moment où Mark déglutira, et dira d'un ton troublé '_Mais, Axel !_'… et que moi, en royal Empereur, je tendrai la main et… minute, le spot de lumière blafarde est maintenant trop sur la gauche ! Non mais, quelle buse, ce Master de Psychologie !

(Et il a vraiment choisi le cerveau de Sherwind pour son mémoire ?!)

« Non, NON ! Combien de fois, _combien de fois_, t'ai-je dit, Victor, de tourner la lumière blafarde vers MON profil et non à _côté_ de moi ?! »

Des yeux de lynx se rétrécissent.

« Vous croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? »

_Si j'en fais trop ? _

D'un lancer de bague impériale, j'envoie ricocher le bijou sur un piédestal vitré, faisant tomber un formulaire.

_**Financement intégral de l'opération de Vladimir Blade par le Cinquième Secteur**_

_**Signé : Axel Zabel, Empereur Sacré (le magnifique et l'unique, et je suis sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec moi, bande d'hypocrites !)**_

En plexiglas incassable mais bien _transparent_, histoire de mettre la carotte sous le nez de la Tour de Pise (et il va sans dire que _moi seul_ dispose de la clé pour l'ouvrir).

« Vous êtes parfait, Monsieur. »

J'ai toujours su comment faire taire les fortes têtes. Contrairement à Mark, je sais gérer mon personnel, _moi_.

« Reprenons. »

**/**_**Scène de la mort qui tue. Troisième prise. ACTION !**_**/**

_Dramatique_. Tel était mon destin, bla bla bla, on saute tout ça, et on arrive à la scène qui nous intéresse…

« Je ne suis plus ton Axel. »

Il n'est plus d'espoir, il n'est plus de lumière, etc.

« Je suis… »

_Fait de ténèbres_, et blablabla.

« … »

_(Parce que les ténèbres, c'est VRAIMENT TROP cool.) _

« Hum, Monsieur ? »

Oui, les ténèbres, c'est cool, mais…

…il manque _quelque chose_.

« Victor. »

« Oui, M. Blaze ? »

Je fronce mes magnifiques sourcils, Made _In-pereur_.

« _Empereur_. »

Soupir de la Tour.

« Oui, Empereur ? »

« Trouve-moi un idiot pour jouer mon sous-fifre. »

Nouveau soupir, puis dossier en action.

_Au moins il a l'air plus utile que Sherwind. _

« Pourquoi ne pas regarder parmi vos anciennes connaissances ? »

D'un air royal, je m'assieds sur le trône.

**Règle de Méchant Suprême n°1 : quand tu as une décision importante à prendre, **_**assieds-toi sur ton trône**_**.**

« Excellente idée. Qui as-tu à me suggérer ? »

« Voyons voir les CV… les Inazuma Japon, le Onze Junior de Raimon, la Royale Académie, l'Académie Alius… »

« Avant que tu ne continues, je te dis tout de suite que Jude préfère travailler avec le Capitaine, et que Mark c'est bien sûr hors de question. Shawn a trop de succès avec les fans pour salir sa carrière dans l'ombre, Xavier est un indépendant et Jordan est amoureux de lui. »

La Tour de Pise raye d'un geste net les noms, et lève les yeux de sa liste.

« Archer Hopkins ? »

« Son visage fait trop peur. Ça va faire de l'ombre à ma classe. »

« Délit de faciès, Monsieur. Nathan Swift ? »

Mes doigts pianotent sur l'accoudoir.

(Si seulement Mark pouvait me voir…)

« Empereur, Victor, _Empereur_. Quant à Swift, il est parti aussi vite que son nom, dès qu'Inazuma Eleven Go est sorti. Lui qui aimait déjà plus l'athlé que le foot, c'est pas gagné de le faire travailler pour la série de nos jours… »

« Willy Glass ? »

Je fais jouer la bague autour de mon doigt, comme pour préparer un lancer contre un Master de Psychologie (lequel pâlit légèrement, si c'est possible).

« Ne te fous pas de moi. »

« Dave Quagmire ? »

« Son CV de méchant était pas mal, donc il a déjà été pris ailleurs. »

« Et vos premiers équipiers de Raimon ? »

« Ils sont trop secondaires, comme persos. »

La preuve j'ai oublié leurs noms. Et je suis sûr que _vous_ aussi, bandes d'hypocrites.

« Thor Stoutberg ? »

La bague s'écrase dans mes doigts.

« Il est plus grand que moi, _hors de question_. »

Imaginez qu'il me cache pendant une scène cruciale, au moment où je ferai mon entrée de méchant attendu et remarqué devant Mark Evans ?!

« Darren Lachance ? »

« Une pâle copie de Mark. »

Et en plus il est un peu _trop_ fan de MON Capitaine, à mon goût…

« David Samford ? »

« C'est le sous-fifre de Jude. »

Et en plus le look pirate ne convient pas au style du Cinquième Secteur, dans l'AMS (ou Antre du Méchant Suprême).

« Bon, si rien ne vous convient, vous n'avez qu'à appeler Thomas Price ! »

« Abruti, c'est un perso d'Olive et Tom ! »

On sent que Blade commence à s'énerver, parce que, pour dire des conneries pareilles…

« Et pourquoi pas Spotter, pendant qu'on y est ? »

« C'est un chien ! Et le chien d'_Arion_ en prime ! »

Pas question qu'on m'associe à Sherwind, je ne veux rien à voir avec un gamin qui relie le football à une divinité intangible mais néanmoins (et inexplicablement) existante.

« Engagez-le, comme ça avec son maître vous aurez deux buses pour le prix d'une. »

« Avec toi, ça fait déjà assez de _trois_ pour le prix d'une ! »

Et c'est comme cela, qu'après avoir fait tous les noms…

« Austin Hobbes. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'assister dans cette tâche aussi noble qu'ardue, à la secrète égérie de nos cœurs, que d'aucuns qualifieraient de vile, mais mon âme _d'héroïque_. Jadis, nous parcourûmes les stades en fiers et innocents guerriers de l'espoir : aujourd'hui c'est en combattants de l'ombre, que nous transformerons ce monde. Je compte sur le compagnon que j'ai connu en toi, et dont je sais qu'il ne me décevra pas. Que ton talent à la mesure de ta détermination fasse briller les foules et… »

Droit comme un 'i', le buteur à peine dégrossi me regarde avec des yeux brillants, l'air de penser '_ENFIN ! Axel Blaze, LE Axel Blaze, reconnaît ma valeur ! Je vais enfin pouvoir booster ma carrière et devenir un perso important dans Inazuma ! Bon, en tant que méchant, certes, mais on ne fait pas de footballeurs sans casser des ballons…_'

Tandis que, dans l'ombre…

« (Sérieux. De tous les persos secondaires, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il prenne _celui-là_ ?) »

« (C'était le seul disponible. Vu que, exit Mark, Jude et tous les meilleurs, eh bien il a fallu trouver quelqu'un qui soit pas trop important pour occuper une place de sous-fifre à ses côtés, mais pas trop secondaire sinon il peut pas être le sous-fifre du méchant principal.) »

Retour du côté de la scène principale, pour l'entretien.

« …que grand soit ton courage, parce que, être ou pas être… »

Encore que, finalement, Spotter n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais choix… au moins on est sûr qu'il dira pas de conneries, _lui_.

« Zzzz… »

« …telle est la question, et y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir la fronde et les flèches de la fortune outrageante, ou bien à s'armer contre… »

Une toux discrète INTERROMPT mon magnifique speech. C'est la Tour de Pise, Victor Blade, qui la ramène.

« Hum, Monsieur ? »

« _Empereur_. Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? »

Un reniflement sarcastique se fait entendre.

« _Empereur_, votre candidat s'est endormi. »

Je tourne la tête vers le bas de la pièce et vois _l'abruti_ roupiller comme un bienheureux. D'un lancer splendide, j'envoie une bague ricocher sur la tête du buteur de seconde zone.

« Axel, je ferai de mon mieux pour te servir dans cette tâche ! »

« _Empereur_, MERDE ! _Empereur_ ! »

Pour toutes les fois où on ne m'aura pas appelé Empereur, une bague se suicidera sur la tête d'un incapable de service.

« Je suis désolé, Axel ! Je t'appellerai Empereur, désormais, si c'est ce que tu veux, Axel ! Aïe aïe aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu me jettes… AÏE ! »

Mais quelle _buse_ !

« ARRÊTE DE PARLER, TU DEMONTRES TA BÊTISE A CHAQUE MOT ! »

« Mais, mais, Axel… ! »

BAGUES A VOLONTE ! Oh, merde, j'en ai plus.

_Faudra que je pense à renvoyer mon fournisseur._

* * *

…

**Un peu plus tard, dans la nuit (forcément) sombre.**

**Toujours dans l'Antre du Méchant Suprême (AMS).**

…

* * *

« Appelle-moi _Empereur_. »

« … »

Austin s'incline devant moi, et ne pose pas plus de questions. C'est bien, buteur de dernière zone. Tu as compris le fonctionnement de cette boîte.

'_**Zabel aux commandes, Evans qu'y en redemande.'**_

…non, ça, c'est autre chose.

'_**Zabel aux commandes, tous qui recommandent.'**_

Je vais le faire placarder sur les toilettes du Cinquième Secteur.

« Mais, Axel, tu sais bien que je sais déjà qu'il faut t'appeler Emper-… AÏE ! »

Par contre, va falloir que je rédige une règle, comme quoi, on désigne TOUJOURS le Grand Méchant Suprême par son titre.

« Victor ? »

« Oui, Mons-… aïe, _Empereur_ ? »

Oui, je me suis refourni en bagues kamikaze.

« Donne-lui un costume et des gants de mafieux, mais, d'une couleur moins classe et éclatante que moi, histoire qu'on voie que c'est bien un sous-fifre. Assure-toi de ne pas lui fournir de chaussures qui le grandiraient, parce que, hors de question qu'il me dépasse pendant les scènes cruciales du grand méchant. Compris ? »

« (Je plains M. Evans…) »

« Tu as dit quelque chose, Victor ? »

« Non. »

« … »

« Non, _Empereur_. »

« Tant mieux. Parce qu'il m'a semblé, un bref instant, que tu n'approuvais pas mes décisions. Ce qui, comme tu le sais, aurait été _dommageable_ pour ton frère. »

« Vous savez bien que vous avez toujours raison, Mons-… _Empereur_. »

« Bien sûr que je le sais bien, que j'ai toujours raison. Ce que je veux, c'est que _toi_ tu le saches bien, _Victor_. (Surtout pour Vladimir) »

« _Je_ le sais bien, _Empereur_. (Surtout pour Vladimir, en fait) »

Grand moment de silence.

_Un ange passe. _

(Coiffé à la Mark Evans, il va sans dire)

« En fait mon Master de Psychologie vous sert juste à vous assurer que je pige votre mode de harcèlement psychologique, c'est ça ? »

« Entre autres. Et aussi, parce qu'il faut que je respecte le quota d'engagement de jeunes diplômés dans l'entreprise. Histoire de ne pas se faire inspecter pour illégalité du code du travail et tout le tralala. »

« Alors, on peut manipuler les scores, forcer les gens à se soumettre, raser les collèges, interdire le foot et séquestrer des enfants pour en faire des agents secrets, mais pas oublier de favoriser l'insertion des jeunes dans le marché ? »

« Tout à fait. Faut bien encourager la croissance économique. Et surtout… »

« Et surtout ? »

Je m'assieds sur le trône, un rictus aux lèvres tant mon sourire _est_ diabolique.

(Je me suis entraîné à fond pour avoir un sourire diabolique, ça a été nécessaire pour faire ma transition de ma vie de méchant. Comme quoi, avoir été poursuivi par des abrutis d'agents secrets dans les premières saisons d'Inazuma, ça a aidé… mais s'ils étaient vraiment des buses. _Mark Evans_ aurait été _plus_ discret, et c'est dire !)

**Règle de Méchant Suprême n°2 : quand tu as une chose importante à dire, **_**assieds-toi sur ton trône**_**.**

« La Loi, c'est _moi_. L'Etat, c'est _moi_. La Classe, c'est _moi_. Capito ? »

Un sourcil – limite blasé (en ça je le préfère à Sherwind) – orne le visage de la Tour de Pise.

« Au risque de me faire harceler, manipuler, menacer, torturer, trucider – ou pire encore ! – _renvoyer _(et donc de ne PAS recevoir mon formulaire pour Vlad), vous seriez pas, comme qui dirait… _légèrement complètement_ fou ? »

Un sourire _Zabelien_ étire mes lèvres.

**Règle de Méchant Suprême n°3 : souris comme un méchant, quoiqu'il arrive (avec l'expression diabolique et tout le tralala) **

« Non, Victor. Je suis… »

(Musique flippante qui résonne, comme à chacune de mes entrées)

« …_Alex Zabel_. »

_Un ange passe, de nouveau._

(Coiffé à la Mark Evans, répétons-le)

« … (mais pourquoi j'ai douté du fait qu'il _est_ chtarbé ?) »

Une bague s'écrase entre mes doigts – finissant en _poudre_.

« Mark se repentira de m'avoir abandonné pour une dulcinée sans talent culinaire… oui, il se _repentira_. Je lui ferai payer… plus cher que tous les fraisiers que je lui ai cuisinés ! »

Un sourcil – blasé encore – se hausse sur la figure de la Tour de Pise.

« Mais, c'était pas pour de faux, que vous jouiez le méchant ? »

D'un mouvement expert, je chope une bague dans ma réserve, jonglant avec elle : puis envoie le projectile identifié sur la boîte de plexiglas, faisant ricocher un formulaire décrépi.

(Encore un coup et il va finir déchiré, comme les indices dans Fort Boyard, où au fur et à mesure du temps, l'imminente destruction par le feu approche…)

« Votre trône est prêt, Empereur. »

_Bon petit Impérial. _

Finalement c'est peut-être utile, un Master en Psychologie.

* * *

…

**Un peu plus tard.**

**Terrain du Cinquième Secteur.**

…

* * *

« Changez-moi ce trône. Je refuse de cautionner la médiocrité. »

« Bien, Empereur. »

_Toi, je t'aime bien. _

Enfin quelqu'un qui m'aide un peu dans mon rôle de Méchant Suprême.

« Et assurez-vous que le système de dosage du sauna soit adapté. Je veux garder la ligne et avoir un joli teint bronzé pour faire craquer Mark Evans, mais pas changer de nationalité pour autant. Faut bien que je garde une trace de l'ancien Axel Blaze… »

Oui, un trône adapté à _moi_, le grand Alex Zabel : mon trône déguisé en sauna, qui me distinguera du commun des mortels…

…_des buses d'Inazuma Eleven, en fait._

« Ce sera fait sur le champ, Empereur. »

« Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Oui, _parce que je le vaux bien_. Et parce que je refuse que ma peau pâlisse avec le régime de ténèbres. C'est pas parce que je suis un méchant ténébreux que je dois devenir blafard comme Victor Blade : et parce que, bordel, je suis _Empereur_, pas vampire.

« Bon, maintenant allons faire un tour du côté des nouvelles recrues du Cinquième… »

Bien bien, mes sbires anonymes (ceux qui ont tous la même tête, dans les scènes de foule) répètent à merveille le nouveau slogan publicitaire '_Cin-quième Sec-teur, Cin-quième Sec-teur, Cin-quième Sec-teur !_' au prix d'une cacahuète supplémentaire par mois. Les _un-petit-moins anonymes_ s'entraînent à leur futur rôle de massacreurs de gentils (vous savez, ceux qui sont chargés d'éprouver le héros, et de le pousser à devenir super fort ?). Le genre de persos dont vous vous souvenez brièvement le rôle dans la série, mais pas trop la gueule et encore moins le nom (si je vous dis Dave Inchy, Jimmy Kirk, Infinity Beyond, vous arrivez à voir qui c'est ?).

« Et là, tu le menaceras de lui briser les tibias, comme dans les films. C'est Monsieur Zabel qui nous a conseillé ça, histoire de faire méchant… »

« En lui faisant un tacle dans le ballon ? »

« Ouaip. Pas grave si tu risques juste de lui faire un hématome dans les orteils, on n'est plus à ça près depuis qu'Inazuma Eleven a commencé. Mais n'oublie pas de sourire d'un air machiavélique et de rire d'un air diabolique. C'est sur ça qu'on a été jugé à l'entretien. »

Un petit sourire Zabelien, ha, je peux bien me le permettre. _Ça_, c'est _mon_ œuvre : tu as vu, Mark Evans ?

« Mouah ha ha ? »

« Pas mal, recommence encore. »

« MOUAH HA HA HA HA ! /_**Rictus diabolique**_/ »

Tout ça c'est pas mal, mais ça manque de symbolisme. Je réfléchis, réfléchis… jusqu'à ce que, _bing_ ! Une ampoule imaginaire apparaisse à côté de ma tête.

« Vous, là, le personnage secondaire dont j'ai besoin juste à l'instant. »

« Je suis prêtre dans une paroisse. »

« Oui, je sais. Comme c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin, c'est justement pour ça que vous le précisez, histoire de mettre au courant le lecteur. Bref, vous, là. »

« … »

Je désigne un édifice au loin du menton.

« Louez-moi cette église. »

« Louer… mon église ?! »

Les mâchoires du curé menacent de concurrencer la niaiserie de Sherwind.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur… ! »

« Avec tout le respect que je ne vous dois _pas_, personnage _secondaire_… depuis que je suis l'Empereur Sacré, c'est moi qui décide de toutes les folies des méchants qui veulent conquérir le monde. Alors, si vous n'êtes _pas_ content, vous pouvez toujours démissionner et aller voir _Mark Evans_. »

« … »

« Et, quand vous le verrez, dites-lui que je l'aime, et qu'il va souffrir de ma merveilleuse grandeur. Et aussi que son fraisier mille saveurs est prêt, je viens de le terminer exprès pour lui. Qu'il contemple la grandeur de celui qu'il a trahi pour une dulcinée sans valeur culinaire. MOUAH HA HA HA ! »

« Mouah ha ha ha ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez ajouter cela. »

« … »

Le rictus de mes lèvres menace de concurrencer l'hébétude du clergé.

« Qu'elle est moins belle que moi. Moins classe que moi. Moins intelligente que moi. Moins étonnante que moi. Moins talentueuse que moi. Moins forte que moi. Moins majestueuse que moi. Moins _moi_ que moi, en gros. Et… »

« …et ? »

Sûr de moi, je souris comme un Apollon.

« Et qu'elle cuisine moins bien que moi. »

Le sourcil du prêtre est tout à coup _blasé_.

« En même temps ça c'est pas trop dur… AÏE ! Mais ça va PAS, d'envoyer des BAGUES comme ça ?! »

Somptueusement indifférent, je jongle avec les bagues du Cinquième Secteur.

« Et puis, d'abord, vous êtes _qui_, vous, avec votre tronche d'Apollon habillé en rubis contreplaqué ?! »

La bague retombe dans ma royale main.

« Moi ? Je suis… »

(Musique flippante qui résonne de nouveau, comme à chacune de mes Made In-pereur)

« …_Alex Zabel_. »

_Un ange passe._

Le clergé le voit (l'Ange Gardien avec la Main Céleste), et tombe par terre.

« …oh Sainte Mère du Foot ! »

**BOUM !** (/_Bruit d'un curé qui s'évanouit_/)

Pendant que le saint homme part au ciel, la Tour de Pise revient.

« Monsieur, M-… _aïe_ ! »

La bague retombe de sa figure.

(Quel beau lancer !)

« _Empereur_ (aïe !), on a reçu un message de l'hôpital Inazuma. Mark Evans est hospitalisé pour la énième fois pour lavage d'estomac. Etant donné qu'il est devenu coach ambulant sans emploi fixe, il n'a plus les moyens de se payer l'opération. Devons-nous la financer à sa place ? Ce serait très dommageable que le héros meure, pour votre réputation (et surtout on n'a pas envie d'assister à votre crise de nerfs). »

« Laisse-moi deviner : cette _buse_ a trouvé intelligent de manger le hamburger verdâtre que lui a concocté sa femme, au lieu des merveilleuses douceurs faites maison que je lui ai faites parvenir, c'est ça ? »

« …il a prétexté l'évitement d'un conflit diplomatique. »

« Payez l'opération, ainsi qu'un énorme bouquet de fleurs. N'oubliez pas d'ajouter un petit mot dedans, disant : '_La prochaine fois que tu dédaignes mes douceurs spécialement préparées pour toi, je te laisserai au bord de la mort avant de te sauver la vie. Ton Amour, Axel._' Quant à sa femme… »

« Empereur, pas de menace ni de violence. On est dans un anime pour enfants. Tout doit toujours se finir bien, même si ça implique des situations improbables comme la guérison de la schizophrénie par le football, genre Shawn Frost, ou les Happy Endings à la Conte de fée Style des dramatiques expérimentations scientifiques faites sur des gamins, façon Xavier Foster. »

Merveilleusement indifférent, je jongle avec les bagues fournies par l'entreprise.

« _Quant à sa femme_, je suggère de lui faire bouffer sa propre nourriture. Ça lui apprendra à empoisonner la vie de mon bien-aimé. Quand je pense qu'elle est incapable de réussir un simple hamburger, et que Mark dédaigne mon Suprême de Homard Trois Saisons agrémentés de Sauce à la Truffe Royale… »

_Moi seul suis habilité à cuisiner pour Mark Evans._

« … »

Mon regard tombe sur la figure de la Tour de Pise, qui a l'air choqué. L'air de penser '_La cruauté n'a vraiment pas de limite_'.

« … »

« … »

« Mais, en fait, vous êtes un vrai enfoiré, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris _à la Zabel_.

« Non, Victor. »

Haussement de sourcils.

« Je suis… »

(N'oubliez pas d'ajouter la musique flippante, qui sort à chaque fois que j'apparais en mode Empereur Sacré dans l'anime ou le jeu)

« …_Alex Zabel_. »

Gros moment de silence.

_Un ange passe, et Mark me fait coucou._

« … (c'est quand la retraite ?) »

Alors que Victor _pense_ en silence, un autre abruti de service se ramène.

« Monsieur, Monsieur ! »

« Ne cours pas, Austin. Maintenant que tu fais partie des méchants suprêmes, tu dois te déplacer _lentement_, parce que les méchants suprêmes, _ça ne court pas_. »

« Mais, Monsieur… »

« Et, le prochain qui m'appelle _Monsieur_, je lui fais bouffer ma glace _Wait Matches_ et mon sauna déguisé en trône. Pigé ? »

Et oui, comment vous pensiez que je puisse être _bronzé_ en restant toujours dans l'ombre à donner des directives de méchant ultime ?! Et la ligne, quand on passe son temps assis sur un trône, c'est dur à garder !

« (Ah, c'était donc ça, le secret de sa minceur !) »

« Victor, je t'ai entendu ! »

Si même les bagues ne suffisent plus… !

« Mais, j'ai rien dit, moi ! »

Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres. Et lui, voyant la _bague_ luire comme un vaisseau en quête de décollage, pâlit (enfin, autant que possible avec son teint).

« Mais, j'ai rien dit, moi, _Em-pe-reur_ ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Tu vois, la boîte en plexiglas de la salle du trône ? La boîte qui contient le joli formulaire que j'avais commencé à remplir ? Celui qui, oh, miracle ! Finançait intégralement une opération pour un certain Vladimir Blade ? »

« Taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Empereur. »

« EH BIEN TU L'AURAS PAS ! »

« … »

A côté, Austin semble un peu perdu. Ses yeux vides vont de la Tour à moi, sans savoir que faire.

« Euh… Empereur Axel ? »

**Fiiiiiiiiiouuuuu… BING !** (lancer de bague)

« AÏE ! Mais, mais, j'ai bien dit Empereur, Axel, pourquoi tu… aïe, aïe, AÏE ! »

« Austin, tu _es_ une buse, mais s'il te plaît, tais-toi. »

« … »

Quinze minutes plus tard.

« … »

« … »

« Tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

Les yeux vides clignent, puis retrouvent leur fil de pensée (si tant est qu'il pense, mais on n'est plus à ça près…).

« Euh… ce que je voulais dire… ah, oui ! Selon le rapport, ta cote de fangirls a augmenté, à cause de ton look à tomber, mais, en revanche, la moitié souffre de t'avoir vu perdre ton côté gentil. C'est dramatique, hein, Axel ? »

« …oui, Austin, c'est dramatique. »

Pendant que je me cure les ongles, le buteur de seconde zone continue son rapport.

« Oui, c'est un peu le sujet des fans, en ce moment ! Parce que, pendant que Mark Evans passe la Saint-Valentin avec son épouse… »

**BAM ! **

Les deux clowns de service sursautent, alors que j'ai frappé un pilier de marbre d'un air rageur.

« Quel OUTRAGE ! Mark passe la Saint Valentin avec… ! Comment… OSE-T-IL ?! »

« … »

Je tire brusquement les deux buses par les épaules, et les ramène devant moi.

« Bon, à crise extrême, mesure extrême. Ecoutez-moi bien, les deux losers. »

Tour de Pise soupire, tandis que Buteur Secondaire ouvre grand les yeux. Bien, bien.

« La figure officielle que je suis va adopter un personnage attachant du côté des gentils. De préférence, il faudra qu'il ait une situation touchante et un courage qui fassent pleurer les spectateurs. »

Mes yeux parcourent le dossier que tient Austin, avant de s'arrêter sur un profil.

« Tiens, lui, là, qui a la coupe de cheveux en forme de soleil, avec des carottes en guise de mèches. »

« Oh, Sol Daystar ? Le patient à l'hôpital Inazuma ? Sa situation est vraiment terrible. Sa maladie d'enfance est incurable. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre, et, pour le peu de temps qui lui reste, il espèrerait… »

« Oui, voilà, peu importe. Engage-le comme mascotte et protégé de l'Empereur Sacré. Dis-lui que je compatis à son sort et tout le tralala. Et précise-lui bien que son stage n'est PAS payé par l'entreprise du Cinquième Secteur. »

« Ce sera fait, Monsie-… AÏE ! »

Ah, que je suis bon, en lancer de bagues.

* * *

…

**Salle du trône. **

**Répétition générale. **

…

* * *

_**/Scène cruciale de grand méchant. Prise 4. ACTION !/**_

« Je n'amorcerai aucun retour en arrière. Et je resterai fidèle à ma mission. Contrôler le football et en répartir équitablement les bénéfices. »

Et là, il faut tendre la main comme un Méchant Suprême, tout en prenant un sourire diabolique, comme si je voulais conquérir le monde, et…

« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Tu peux disposer. »

Se détourner de l'ami et héros de toujours, pour marcher vers une destinée de ténèbres, qui, maintenant et pour toujours…

« … »

Le mur me contemple bêtement.

« BORDEL, VICTOR ! TU DEVAIS OUVRIR LA PORTE DERRIERE LE TRÔNE A CE MOMENT-LA ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE FASSE UNE SORTIE CLASSE ET QUE J'IMPRESSIONNE MARK EVANS, SI TU OUBLIES DE LE FAIRE ?! »

« Mais, Mons-… aïeuh, Empereur, c'est impossible d'atteindre le bouton situé de l'autre côté de la pièce sans se faire voir et… »

Enervé, je vide toutes mes bagues restantes sur la Tour de Pise.

« Bordel, je savais que j'aurais dû engager Jude parmi mon personnel. Les persos de Go ne valent vraiment pas mirette… »

« Ah oui, je ne vaux pas mirette ? Je suis peut-être un perso Bad Boy hyper cliché, avec le coup des chaînes et tout le tralala, mais, moi, au moins, on n'a pas raté ma réédition dans une suite d'anime encore plus ratée. »

Bon sang, où est la docilité des Impériaux, quand on en a besoin ?!

« Bon, Victor. Entretien avec le Boss. »

Je descends vers le récalcitrant, qui me trucide avec ses yeux de lynx orangé.

« Dis-moi tout. Un problème dans ta vie ? Un exam raté ? Ta crise d'ado ? Une petite copine ? »

« … »

« Un petit copain ? »

« … »

« QUOI, Sherwind comme petit copain ?! Oh, purée, _là_ je compatis. Je pourrais même t'augmenter, dans ces conditions… quoique non, le Cinquième Secteur c'est pas un organisme de charité. »

« MONSIEUR ! »

« _Empereur_. Ou alors, c'est la tête de pastèque avec des cheveux blancs et gris, le gamin avec un égo qui rivalise avec le trophée international qu'on a remporté avec Inazuma Japon, il y a un bout de temps, déjà. Comment il s'appelle déjà… Majong ? »

« C'est _Bailong_, Empereur. Et vous devriez connaître son nom, vous l'avez spécialement recommandé pour le poste de méchant suprême du film Griffon, les Liens Ultimes. »

« Oui, peu importe. Bon c'est lui qui te fait tournibouler la tête ? »

Le teint de vampire de la Tour menace de faire Tornade de Feu.

« C'est VOUS ! »

« Ecoute, Victor. Tu es bien sympathique comme garçon, enfin, autant que faire se peut avec une tête de racaille et la Tour de Pise sur le crâne, mais tu es mineur et moi ça ne m'intéresse pas. En plus Mark Evans est mon seul amour et… »

« NON ! Mais vous êtes BOUCHE OU QUOI ?! Je veux dire que c'est VOUS, en tant qu'EMPLOYEUR, qui me faites ch-… ! »

Je souris _à la Zabel_ – pas surpris par l'hypersensibilité du gamin.

« Ah, c'est tout ? »

Et la Tour de Pise craque.

« Empereur, je DEMISSIONNE ! »

« Non, Victor. Tu ne démissionnes pas. »

Un sourire diabolique, parce que je le vaux bien.

_Made In-pereur. _

« Je te vire. »

* * *

…

**Le jour ultime, scène finale. **

**Episode 24 d'Inazuma Eleven Go. **

…

* * *

'**La Renaissance du Vrai Football****'**

* * *

La pénombre. L'ombre. C'est là où je vis, depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Le légendaire Mark Evans. Je savais que tu finirais par venir. »

« Salut, Axel. »

Magnifique – il le sera toujours, pour moi – le Capitaine de mon cœur se découpe dans la pénombre ambiante.

« La rumeur était donc vraie. C'est bien toi. »

(Purée, Mark, reste DANS la lumière du projecteur ! Pour le temps que j'ai mis à former Victor et Austin !)

Alors que je grimace intérieurement, le nouveau coach de Raimon s'avance hors du champ – bouillant de rage.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu t'es engagé en faveur du Cinquième Secteur ?! Réponds-moi, Axel ! »

C'est là, c'est là, le moment crucial !

« (Victor !)

« (Oui, Empereur !)

« (Ajuste le spot sur moi ! Et donne un coup de pied à Austin, pour qu'il déclenche la musique du Méchant Suprême au moment où je prononcerai la phrase-clé !)

« (A vos ordres.)

La lumière se déclenche et illumine mes yeux noirs.

« Je ne suis pas ton Axel. »

Et se reflète, au moment-clé, sur mes boucles d'oreilles – pour un effet des plus dramatiques.

« (Oh, yes ! Bravo, Tour de Pise. Je t'augmente.)

« (Signez-moi plutôt mon formulaire pour Vlad.)

« (Ça marche. Tu l'auras, à la fin de l'épisode.) »

Je me tourne vers l'ardent Cœur de Raimon, qui le restera – à jamais.

« Je suis… »

Malgré mes ténèbres, malgré ma perdition.

« …_Alex Zabel_. »

Et bing ! La musique se déclenche, parfaitement synchro. Bravo, Austin, tu auras servi à quelque chose… pendant une minute de ta vie et trente secondes de ton boulot ici. Quota respecté, je t'augmenterai en cacahuètes de service.

« Mais, Axel… ! »

Cette scène est _parfaite_. Mark estomaqué, l'Empereur vénéré… tout va bien. Tout. Va. Bien.

« (Empereur a l'air content. Sa mise en scène a réussi, pour une fois. »

« (Pour le temps qu'il nous a emmerdé à la répéter…) »

Mes yeux se rétrécissent, et Victor Blade se cache dans l'ombre, pensant en silence. (Vous vous demandez ce qu'il fait là, à propos ? Ha ha, période de préavis. Ho ho ho, comme j'ai bien calculé mon coup.)

« Que t'est-il arrivé ?! Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?! Pourquoi priver tout le monde du vrai football ?! Tu sais mieux que quiconque combien c'est douloureux de ne plus pouvoir y jouer. Alors, explique-moi ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir contrôler le football ! »

« … »

« Bonne question, Mark. La première… depuis qu'Inazuma Eleven Go a commencé. »

Dans l'ombre, Buteur Secondaire et Tour de Pise s'étranglent.

« (Hein ? Empereur a changé le texte ?)

« (C'était pas prévu, ça.)

Toujours ardent – toujours beau dans sa passion de Capitaine aimant – le Cœur d'Inazuma me fixe de toute sa force, de toute son âme.

_De tout son cœur. _

« … »

Attendant une réponse – une solution – de ma part.

_Capitaine, je t'offrirai cette solution._

« Ananda Teenorag ! »

Le spot de lumière illumine mon visage, sans m'éblouir, alors que je me tourne vers l'écran.

« C'est à toi de jouer. Coupe-moi cette mise en scène ridicule, et réécris l'histoire d'Inazuma Eleven. Recrée la légende du Trois d'Inazuma. Réécris l'histoire du grand Capitaine Mark Evans et de son fidèle Lieutenant, Axel Blaze. Fais en sorte qu'Alex Zabel n'ait jamais existé, et qu'il n'existe jamais quoiqu'il arrive. C'est compris ? »

« … »

« Tu m'as entendu ? REECRIS-MOI TOUT CE BORDEL ! »

Foudroyant, je fixe le machin qui couine derrière son ordi. Quelle excuse va-t-elle encore invoquer, cette auteure finie ?

« Mais, je suis l'auteure du texte ! Et toi, tu es un personnage ! Tu peux pas me demander d'intervenir comme ça, Axel ! Et puis… AÏE, mais ça va PAS de lancer des BAGUES comme ça ?! »

_Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'en donner, pour commencer._

Je me lève de mon trône, chope le ballon de foot que je garde toujours avec moi (celui que Mark m'a offert pour la Saint-Valentin) et _shoote_ dedans façon _Tornade de Feu Style_.

**BAM !** (/_Bruit d'un ordinateur, qui tremble_/)

« HIIIIIIIIIII ! »

« Ecoute, Ananda Teenorag. /_**Mode Zabel On**_/ Tu as lamentablement merdé depuis que tu t'es mise à écrire sur Inazuma Eleven Go. Qu'est-ce qu'un mordu de foot neuneu avait de plus que MON Mark Evans, le légendaire Capitaine d'Inazuma Japon et Ange Gardien de Raimon ? C'était ta Mark de Fabrique et mon Mark à moi ! Et en plus, pour _ça_… »

Je désigne d'un air royal la photo du _machin_ concernant les nouveaux protagonistes de la série.

« A la limite, j'aurais pu comprendre si t'avais revisité une légende comme Olive et Tom, ou Pokémon (oui, Mark en est fan, d'ailleurs il a demandé au doubleur du perso principal de le doubler lui aussi), mais Inazuma Eleven Go… que mon abruti de Capitaine a tenté, j'ai bien dit _tenté_, de scénariser ! »

« …tu aurais préféré que j'écrive sur Pokémon ? »

Je fais rebondir le ballon de foot, jonglant avec lui – l'air foudroyant.

« Tu as osé abandonner le Mark x Axel, et par conséquent, tu subiras mon courroux éternel. Préfères-tu mourir carbonisée par ma Tornade de Feu, ou désintégrée par ma Tempête de Feu ? »

« …euh… ni l'un ni l'autre ? »

**BAM ! (/**_Bruit d'un ballon qu'on shoote au plafond_/)

« HIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Comment… ose-t-elle… ! ME répliquer, à moi, le _grand_, le _beau_, le _magnifique_ Alex Zabel ?!

« TU ES PIRE QUE MARK ! IL S'EST MARIE A NELLY, ET TOI, TU AS ECRIT UNE FIC SUR GO ARION x VICTOR ! MEURS ! »

« C'était pas un Sol x Arion x Victor ? »

La scène se fissure, et l'écran _craque_ sous l'effet de l'énergie enflammée. Oui, quitte à plonger dans les clichés, avec les Esprits Guerriers, autant utiliser le mien pour quelque chose d'utile.

_Carboniser les auteures inutiles du fandom comme Ananda Teenorag._

« TEMPÊTE DE FEU ! »

**BOUM !** (/_Bruit d'une explosion immense_/)

Les relents d'un ordi brisé s'élèvent de la place, au milieu de la fumée noircie. Très satisfait, je me rassois de nouveau sur mon trône, me tournant vers les seuls spectateurs qui en valent la peine.

Me tournant vers _vous_.

« Eh, toi, là ! Oui, TOI qui lis cette fanfiction… TOI, qui oses lire les écrits de cette auteure pathétique… et qui trouves _forcément_ que je suis le plus beau, le plus classe, le plus fort, le plus intelligent. _Ecris_ un Axel x Mark. Sinon… »

Les bagues se désintègrent dans mes mains.

« Sinon… _Alex Zabel_ possèdera ton âme. MOUAH HA HA HA HA ! »

* * *

…

**Un peu plus tard. **

**Pièce secrète arrière.**

…

* * *

(Oui, celle où je m'en vais, après la réplique de la scène du grand méchant qui tue. Celle qui s'ouvre derrière le trône ! Et que Victor n'est pas fichu d'ouvrir au moment crucial…)

« Pfff. Entre cette auteure qui est une incapable finie, mon personnel qui est une buse, et les clichés d'Inazuma Eleven Go… comment voulez-vous que je fasse mon boulot de Méchant Suprême, pour servir le héros en secret et tout le tralala ? »

Ecrire une fiction sur Tourbillon Ambulant, Tour de Pise et Tête de Carotte… (pour les mous du cerveau, Arion Sherwind, Victor Blade et Sol Daystar). Non mais je vous jure, quelle auteure bizarre, cette Ananda Teenorag. Heureusement que je suis là, _moi_.

« Pfff. Et dire que je sucre tout mon salaire en douceurs pour cet abruti marié. Que j'ai payé les trente-six (oui j'ai bien dit, les TRENTE-SIX !) lavages d'estomac pour lui sauver la vie. Et qu'il trouve le moyen de ne pas passer la Saint-Valentin avec _moi_. Pfff. Je devrais griller mon salaire en _lavages de cerveau_, pas en lavages d'estomac. Ce serait un peu cruel, mais au moins Mark n'aurait que moi à l'esprit… »

Un peu fatigué par cette journée (merde, qui ne le serait pas ?! Essayez de jouer les Méchants Suprêmes, et vous verrez combien de temps vous tiendrez…), je me déshabille et m'allonge sur le lit. Mais, je ne parviens à trouver le sommeil.

_Foutue insomnie du faux méchant empli de remords…_

« … »

Je lève les yeux.

Dans l'ombre, une photo se découpe sur la table de chevet – à côté de mon lit.

_Celle que je regarde chaque fois, avant de dormir. _

Elle nous représente, Mark et moi. Tous les équipiers de Raimon et d'Inazuma Japon, avec Jude – juste derrière – qui nous veille comme un grand frère protecteur.

Tous. Unis comme jadis, jamais vraiment séparés – même maintenant.

…mais _surtout_, devant, Mark et moi sommes ensemble comme nous devrions toujours l'être.

« (Mon Capitaine… mon cher Capitaine…)

Je prends le cadre, le porte à mes lèvres : puis dépose un baiser sur le bandeau frontal du petit Capitaine, sur la photo, qui le restera toujours dans mon cœur.

« A bientôt pour de vrai, Mark. »


End file.
